Podstępny owad
by BlueDXponPL
Summary: Twilight Sparkle zostaje zaproszona na piknik urządzony przez Pinkie Pie. Jednak kiedy jest już na miejscu zastaje tylko czwórkę swoich przyjaciółek. I tu rodzi się pytanie; Gdzie podziała się różowa, hiperaktywna klacz? Oczywiście to Twilight musi ją odnaleźć. (UWAGA: Zawiera przekleństwa użyte w celach humorystycznych. Nie podoba się, nie czytaj. Tylko ostrzegam.)


_**..:Podstępny owad:..**_

Był to piękny dzień w Ponyville. Ptaki ćwierkały, niebo było czyste od jakichkolwiek chmur, a każdy kucyk chodził z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Niejaka fioletowa klacz dreptała przez ulice Ponyville oglądając się wkoło siebie na wszystkie wesołe kucyki. Cieszyła się że każdemu dopisuje humor. Zwykle jej różowa przyjaciółka go wszystkim poprawiała i sprawiała, że miasto emanowało radością. Dzisiaj się to także nie zmieniło.

Miała teraz zamiar udać się na piknik, gdzie powinny się znajdować wszystkie jej przyjaciółki. Wczoraj zaprosiła ją na niego Pinkie Pie, a Twilight nauczyła się już jakiś czas temu, że jej zaproszeń się nie odmawia. Nawet się cieszyła, że będzie mogła trochę odpocząć od książek, co nie było do niej zbyt podobne, ale zawsze lepiej jest spędzać czas z innymi niż tylko ciągle siedzieć i czytać zamkniętym za drzwiami domu.

Spike także namawiał ją żeby poszła i miło spędziła czas. Chciał dla niej dobrze i powiedział, że sam zajmie się biblioteką na czas jej powrotu, więc czemu by nie iść? Zaufała małemu smokowi i obiecała, że jeśli wróci i wszystkie rzeczy będą na swoim miejscu nie tknięte, to wręczy mu jego ulubiony przysmak - klejnoty.

Jednakże chciała dokończyć czytać swoją książkę, bo w końcu czytanie to jej ulubione zajęcie, lecz nie mogła zawieść swoich przyjaciółek. Miała jeszcze wysłać kilka raportów do Księżniczki Celesti, więc była dosyć zajęta, ale postanowiła się przemóc i jednak pójść na ten piknik.

Miał się on odbyć pod dużym drzewem niedaleko Ponyville. Z uśmiechem przyspieszyła kroku widząc wyłaniające się w oddali sylwetki dobrze znanych jej kucyków. Może jednak warto było przyjąć to zaproszenie.

Była już niedaleko nich, a kucyki które wyjmowały z koszyka jedzenie na koc rozłożony na trawie, podniosły głowy do góry i widząc fioletową klacz, pomachały do niej. Twilight tym razem biegła w ich stronę, a one cierpliwie czekały, aż alicorn dojdzie na miejsce.

Będąc już przy przyjaciółkach, klacz się przywitała.

"Kochana, wreszcie jesteś!" Powiedziała Rarity. "Wszystkie na ciebie czekałyśmy." Na to każda klacz pokiwała głową.

"No, ta... To możemy w końcu zacząć? Głodna jestem." Powiedziała Rainbow zmęczona czekaniem, aż wreszcie coś zje. Zbyt dużo czasu czekała na jednego kuca, by mogła wziąć się za jedzenie. W ogóle kto wymyślił jakieś czekanie na innych, by móc potem jeść? Zapewne Rarity by wtedy powiedziała, że objawia się to brakiem kultury i bla, bla, bla... Tak czy inaczej, pegazicę to nie obchodziło.

"Pewnie, tylko..." Applejack rozejrzała się po bokach. "Gdzie jest Pinkie Pie?" Po chwili spytała.

"N-Nie widziałam jej od czasu zaproszenia..." Dodała Fluttershy szeptem. Każdy się zdziwił. Czemu Pinkie nie miałaby przychodzić na zorganizowany przez siebie piknik?

"Oh, no dalej! Możemy chociaż zacząć jeść?" Spytała Dash widocznie mając dość czekania.

"Rainbow! To brak kultury!" Skarciła ją Rarity.

"Kultury-smury, ja chcę jeść!" Upierała się cyjanowa klacz.

"No to jedz! Niech każdy wie o twoim braku kultury!" Krzyknęła oburzona jednorożec.

"Nareszcie..." Rainbow wzięła w kopyta swoją idealną kanapkę i z wielkim uśmiechem oraz iskrami w oczach, obwąchała ją, by po chwili chcieć wziąć kęs.

"Cóż, ostatnio widziałam ją w parku jak siedziała _przy_ ławce." Powiedziała AJ przypominając sobie. Potem spojrzała na cyjanową pegazicę obok niej i jeszcze potem na kanapkę, by po chwili zamachnąć się i wybić ją z kopyt Dash. Kanapka z serem, sałatą, szynką pomidorem i innymi dodatkami spadła na trawę i zupełnie się rozpadła. Rainbow zamarła w miejscu, w tej samej pozie jakby nadal trzymała kanapkę, która zakończyła swój żywot.

Spojrzała na resztki z otwartym pyszczkiem i drgającą powieką. Musiała użyć wiele siły, żeby nie popłakać się na miejscu. Kanapka...

"Ona... moja kanapka... Ten chleb... super-pyszny ser, najświeższa sałata i idealnie czerwony pomidor... pomidor..." Mówiła z rozpaczą w jej głosie.

"Po prostu ją ignorujcie." Powiedziała Applejack obojętnie i z powrotem zwróciła swoją uwagę do reszty swoich przyjaciółek.

"Więc mówiłaś, że Pinkie jest w parku, tak?" Powtórzyła Twilight poprzednie słowa pomarańczowej klaczy. Ta tylko kiwnęła głową twierdząco.

"Dokładnie."

"Najlepiej będzie jeśli ty Twilight ją poszukasz. Oczywiście jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko." Powiedziała Fluttershy. "Muszę się zająć Rainbow, bo chyba potrzebuje teraz pocieszenia i mocnego uścisku od przyjaciółki." Dodała wskazując na klacz, która teraz rysowała na kartce papieru kanapkę i napis R.I.P.

"Rób jak uważasz, ja pójdę poszukać Pinkie Pie." Powiedziała Twilight i skierowała się w stronę Ponyville.

* * *

Była już w parku, o którym powiedziała jej Applejack. Teraz musiała znaleźć tylko różową klacz z mocno różową grzywą i mocno różowym ogonem, siedzącą przy ławce, zamiast na niej. Nie było łatwiejszego zadania.

Więc ruszyła. Po drodze widziała kilka bawiących się źrebiąt i też kilkoro dorosłych kucyków, a nawet starego rosyjskiego gimnastyka, któremu chyba właśnie siadło biodro oraz samą Celestię, która była tak naprawdę jedną z modelek Photo Finish. Chwila... co robi Photo Finish w Ponyville?

Twilight potrząsnęła głową, by skupić się na swoim głównym zadaniu. Musiała pomyśleć, co by zrobiła gdyby była Pinkie Pie? Na pewno robiłaby jakieś dziwne rzeczy, jak bycie jasnowidzem z nielogicznym Pinkie sensem... to jest jednak trudniejsze niż jej się wydawało. Fioletowa klacz wiedziała tylko, że Pinkie Pie powinna siedzieć, albo raczej siedziała przy jakiejś ławce. Nawet nie wiedziała której!

Musiała przyznać jedno. Informacje od Applejack są _bardzo_ dokładne...

* * *

Różowa klacz przyglądała się pewnej rzeczy. Niniejszym ławce. Ale nie ławce-ławce, tylko w jeden z jej punktów. Widziała mały punkcik, ciągle podskakujący. Mogła przysiąc, że słyszy jakiś cichy i piskliwy głosik dobiegający właśnie z tego czegoś.

Skupiła na tym całą swoją uwagę i zapomniała nawet co dzisiaj miała robić. Udać się do sklepu? Pomóc Państwu Cake w opiekowaniu się Pound i Pumpkin Cake? Wyjąć wreszcie ten młotek, który przez przypadek wpadł do sedesu? Zupełnie nie mogła sobie przypomnieć.

Przybliżyła głowę do małej, skaczącej kropki, by dowiedzieć się czy ten głosik dobiega stąd. A być może oszalała? Siedziała tu już dobre dwie godziny, bez przerwy wpatrując się w tę ławkę. Na pewno jakieś kucyki się na nią dziwnie spojrzały. Choć zwykle przechodziły obok, przyzwyczajając się już do jej zachowania. Dla nich to było nic nowego u tej klaczy.

"Hej! Czy ty mnie słuchasz?!" Słysząc to, przybliżyła się jeszcze bardziej, jej pyszczek prawie trafił w czarną kropkę.

"Chwila, chwila! Nie tak blisko z tym pyskiem!" Głosik stawał się coraz głośniejszy, lecz nadal był cichy. Pinkie spojrzała zdziwionym wzrokiem na to coś przed nią. Przymrużyła oczy, by lepiej widzieć, ale ciężko było cokolwiek dostrzec na ciemnobrązowej ławce.

"Czy ty oślepłaś?! Tu jestem!" Pinkie spojrzała bardziej na lewo.

"Nie, nie tutaj! W drugie lewo!" Kucyk ziemski skierował wzrok trochę bardziej na drugie lewo.

"No do cholery! TUTAJ JESTEM!" Pinkie Pie spojrzała w środek punktu.

"Kim... czym ty jesteś?" Spytała cicho. Czarny punkt podskoczył jeszcze raz i odsunął się.

"Jak ci kurde wali z paszczy! Ty w ogóle myjesz te zęby?!" Nieznana istota spytała będąc 'widocznie' poirytowana. Różowa klacz wyszczerzyła błyszczące w świetle słońca, białe zęby.

"Nie, nie myję." Odpowiedziała po chwili.

"Nie pachnie mi z pyszczka?" Spytała lekko zmieszana.

"Jebie jak w ruskim czołgu!" Krzyknął czarny punkt, ale Pinkie nie zrozumiała.

"Co? Możesz powtórzyć?"

"JEBIE JAK W RUSKIM CZOŁGU!" Powtórzył tym razem głośniej.

"Co to znaczy 'jebie'?" Spytała ciekawsko.

"Nie twój interes paniusiu!" Odparł. Pinkie Pie zainteresowała się tym małym stworkiem, mimo iż nie wiedziała co to jest. Po chwili to w nią uderzyło. Przecież może się go o to zapytać!

"Jeśli mogę wiedzieć. Kim jesteś, panie kosmito?" Zapytała.

"KOSMITO?! JA CI KURWA DAM KOSMITO!" Krzyknął do niej punkt.

"Co to znacz-

"Zamknij się! Zamknij, zamknij, zamknij! Jesteś nie do wytrzymania!" Pinkie opuściła uszy w dół. Ona? Nie do wytrzymania? Nikt jej tego nigdy nie mówił... bynajmniej nie w taki sposób. Po chwili rozpromieniła się na nowo. Przecież jeszcze nie skończyła zadawać mu pytań!

"To... kim jesteś?" Spytała.

"Jak to 'kim'?! MRÓWKĄ JEŁOPIE!" Krzyknął czarny punkt wściekle.

"Mrówką...? A, to dlatego jesteś taki mały!" Wszystko dla różowej klaczy zaczęło się układać w sensowną całość.

"Rasizm! Faszyzm! Wszędzie! Homofo-

"O, nie, nie, nie, nie. Ponyville to bardzo miłe miasteczko!" Powiedziała przerywając Mrówce.

"Nie wiesz z kim zadzierasz!"

"Hm? Z kim?" Spytała ciekawa odpowiedzi.

"Z Mrówką idiotko!" Krzyknął do niej. Klacz spojrzała przed siebie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Że... co on powiedział?

"Mrówką?" Zapytała dla pewności.

"Przecież ci przed chwilą kurde mówiłem! Czy ty na serio jesteś aż tak głupia? Bo blondynką nie jesteś, więc..."

"A wiedziałeś, że Pani Burmistrz tak naprawdę ma różową grzywę?" Spytała nagle. Mrówka siedziała przez chwilę w ciszy. Czemu teraz nic nie mówi?

"Ja pierdole..."

* * *

Twilight nadal próbowała znaleźć jej przyjaciółkę. Przysięgła, że jeżeli jeszcze raz zobaczy Applejack to będzie miała u niej przechlapane! Tyle zachodu już jej zabrało szukanie jednej różowej klaczy. A być może sobie już poszła i jest na pikniku? Albo AJ ją tak naprawdę wrobiła?! Niech jeszcze powie, że chce mieć Rainbow całą dla sie-

Fioletowa klacz musiała się opanować. Applejack by czegoś takiego nie zrobiła. Na Celestię, jest przecież Klejnotem Uczciwości! Nie mogła jej oszukać. Nawet czemu miałaby to robić? Twilight jest już chyba przewrażliwiona... Nie ma niewiadomo jak wielkiej cierpliwości, by w kółko szukać i szukać jednego kucyka, który mógł już nawet sobie stąd pójść!

Być może coś źle zrozumiała? Może Applejack nie mówiła, że Pinkie jest tutaj? Niemożliwe, przecież Twi bardzo ostrożnie jej słuchała! Musi chwilę pomyśleć. Gdzie jeszcze nie szukała? Miejsce przy wejściu już sprawdzała. Pod drzewem także. W gnieździe ptaków też. Przy fontannie też. Nawet sprawdzała _we_ fontannie! Ani śladu różowego kucyka.

Słońce powoli zachodziło, a pikniku nikt nie będzie wyprawiał w nocy. No chyba, że jest bardzo o to zdesperowany. Rozmyślała nad powróceniem do miejsca odbycia się pikniku. Tak... chyba tam jest. Choć nadal nie ma pewności. Alicorn ma teraz ogromny dylemat. W centrum parku Pinkie także nie było, więc może jednak...

Przysięga, że jeżeli Pinkie Pie zupełnie w tym parku nie będzie, to Applejack jest już u niej skończona.

* * *

"Jak myślisz, Twilight już ją znalazła?" Spytała Rarity.

"Trudno powiedzieć. Może ją jeszcze szukać, ale też dobrze mogą wracać." Odparła Applejack leżąc na kocu z kapeluszem zasłaniającym jej oczy.

"Robi się powoli późno. Jeśli nie wrócą, to z pikniku nici..." Biała klacz mamrotała.

"Nie bój kuca, Rar! Bądźmy choć trochę optymistyczne, tak jak Pinkie Pie." Powiedziała Applejack.

"A tak zmieniając temat, to... z Rainbow wszystko w porządku? Wyglądała na naprawdę załamaną przez to co zrobiłaś."

"Szczerze? Nie wiem o co jej chodziło. No ale cóż, ostatnio była trochę dziwna."

Rarity się przez chwilę zastanowiła. Nie zauważyła, by z Rainbow działo się coś niepokojącego, ale być może Applejack ma rację. Ogólnie jednorożec była zbyt zajęta, by obchodzić się tym jak zachowuje się Dash. Głównie jakoś nigdy jej to nie interesowało. Miała lepsze rzeczy do roboty.

"Fluttershy coś na pewno poradzi." AJ wybiła ją z toku myśli.

"Ale co takiego może zrobić nasza nieśmiała Fluttershy?" Spytała Rarity lekko zdziwiona.

"Oj, dużo. Nawet nie wiesz jak dużo." Odparła pomarańczowa klacz, a na jej pyszczku wymalował się chytry uśmiech.

* * *

"Rainbow! Poczekaj! Daj sobie jeszcze na to trochę czasu..." Fluttershy próbowała ją przekonać.

"Nie ma mowy, Shy! Ja chcę teraz!" Pegazica nadal się upierała. Chciała tego **teraz**.

"Ale... nie jest jeszcze za wcześnie?" Spytała żółta klacz niepewnie.

"Na to nigdy nie jest za wcześnie, ale za późno już tak!" Krzyknęła cyjanowa pegazica ostatecznie.

"RAINBOW!"

"SHY!"

Miska z sałatką, którą zrobiła żółta pegaz, wyślizgnęła się z kopyt tęczowowłosej klaczy i spadła na podłogę.

"No i zobacz co narobiłaś!" Fluttershy wskazała jej na bałagan, który Dash zrobiła.

"No, ale jestem okropnie głodna!" Krzyknęła nawet nie myśląc o przeprosinach.

"Moje ty biedactwo..." Powiedziała żółta klacz delikatnie. Podeszła do Rainbow i objęła ją w przyjacielskim uścisku. Dash cicho zaszlochała, a Fluttershy masowała ją po plecach.

"Cii... już dobrze." Mówiła szeptem.

"A-Ale ja ch-chcę teraz... jeść..."

"Zrobię ci nową, dobrze?" Spytała Fluttershy patrząc na nią. Rainbow tylko w ciszy kiwnęła głową.

"Tylko najpierw będę musiała posprzątać..." Dodała spoglądając na całą kuchnię. Przygotowanie tej sałatki nie było łatwe.

* * *

Czy tylko Pinkie miała wrażenie, że jej nowy znajomy jest wyjątkowy? Nie żeby ktoś go już znał... Często do zdań dodawał jakieś słowa, których biedna klacz wcale nie rozumiała. Kto wie? Może znaczą coś fajnego? Chciałaby się ich nauczyć, ale Mrówka mówił, że nie... Nieraz wydawało jej się, że jest dla niej niemiły, ale to chyba tylko ona.

Pinkie nie mogła już zliczyć ilości kucyków, które na nią dziwnie spojrzały, gdy rozmawiała sobie ze swoim nowo poznanym przyjacielem. Któryś kucyk czasem pytał czy nic jej nie jest i czy nie potrzebuje pomocy. Co za niemiłe kucyki! Pinkie Pie chyba się co do Ponyville pomyliła. Mrówka zapewne ma rację. Kucyki to rasiści, faszyzmiści, chociaż Pinkie nie umie tego nazwać i homofo! Tak jak powiedział Mrówka! Tylko... co znaczy homofo? Jakiś rodzaj... magnetofonu, czy foki? Znaczeń może być wiele.

Nigdy nie wyrażał się dosłownie. Często klaczy wydawało się, że używa przeciw niej dużej ilości sarkazmu. Ogólnie jest nawet uprzejmy. Chociaż jedno ją zastanawia. Czemu Mrówka mówi? Z tego co wie, to mrówki nie powinny mieć zdolności do mowy. To... brzmiało trochę rasistowsko. Gdyby tylko jeszcze wiedziała co to dokładnie oznacza. Mrówka jej nie wytłumaczył.

Bardzo się nim zafascynowała... jeśli obrać to w Twilight rozumowaniu znaczenia słowa. Czasami doprowadzał różową klacz do śmiechu, a potem jakby nie był świadom swojego śmiesznego żartu, pytał z czego się ona do cholery śmieje. Jest naprawdę zabawny.

Pinkie podnosząc na chwilę głowę od Mrówki, zauważyła, że słońce już chowa się za horyzontem. Huh, sporo czasu zdawało się minąć. A ona nawet tego nie zauważyła. Okazało się, że Mrówka jest idealną osob... mrówką do spędzania czasu! Umie opowiadać żarty, jest przy tym nawet doskonały. Gdyby tylko mogła go przedstawić swoim przyjaciółkom...

"Chwila..." Teraz jej się to przypomniało.

"Muszę iść na piknik!" Powiedziała w pośpiechu, a jej serce przyspieszyło. Robi się ciemno, a ona nie poszła do swoich przyjaciółek na piknik! O Celestio, a jeśli już jej nie lubią?!

"Przepraszam Mrówko, ale muszę już iść, zapomniałam o czymś ważnym!" Przeprosiła jej przyjaciela i w pośpiechu udała się w stronę urządzenia pikniku.

"A spierdalaj! Nie to żebym miał jakieś lepsze rzeczy do roboty..." Tak jak Pinkie mówiła... jest _bardzo _uprzejmy.

* * *

Twilight czuła się jakby miała zaraz oszaleć. Siedzi tu już od kilku godzin, a po Pinkie Pie żadnego śladu! Wiedziała, że nie powinna tu iść! Ona pewno siedziała na tym wielkim drzewie i śmiała się z jej głupoty! I jej głupota taka się okazała. Dała się nabrać Applejack. Zmyliło ją to, że była najszczerszym kucykiem. _Pozornie_.

Gdyby tylko mogła cofnąć czas i pozostać na pikniku to wtedy nie sterczałaby tu, szalejąca na oczach innych kucyków. Gdy tylko tam wróci, Applejack jest _skończona_.

Fioletowa klacz westchnęła, próbując się jakoś uspokoić i ruszyła powolnym krokiem w miejsce, gdzie był piknik. Była już zmęczona, poirytowana i chciała tylko wrócić do domu. Ten wesoły dzień, który mógł być taki piękny, stał się najgorszym dniem jej życia.

Znajdowała się już przy wyjściu z parku, tam gdzie jeszcze nie była. Z prawej strony usłyszała jakiś głosik. Bardzo cichy i piskliwy. Spojrzała w stronę, z której dochodził i nie zauważyła nic innego jak zwyczajną ławkę.

"Chyba już do reszty oszalałam." Mruknęła pod nosem i już miała zamiar wyjść z parku, ale zatrzymał ją ten sam głosik. Nie zastanawiając się co robi, podeszła do ławki i się jej przyjrzała.

"Hej ty! Tak ty! Tutaj jestem!" Twilight lekko zdezorientowana, przybliżyła się do ławki, by sprawdzić, czy głos aby czasem nie dochodzi stąd.

"Tutaj ty idiotko! Te głupie konie..." Klacz nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Użyła swojej magii, by oświetlić teren i sprawdzić, czy jednak ma rację.

"JA PIERDOLE! OŚLEPŁEM!" Tak! Miała rację!

"Fascynujące, gadająca mrówka!" Powiedziała przyglądając się małemu owadowi.

"Dla ciebie to Mrówka, paniusiu!" Krzyknął do niej stworek.

"Dobrze, że wzięłam ze sobą słoik." Powiedziała radośnie i wyjęła z torby dosyć mały słój.

"Co do?! Co ty zamierzasz z tym do cholery zrobić, co?!" Krzyknął ponownie. Alicorn podniosła mrówkę za pomocą magii i włożyła ją do słoja, po czym schowała w torbie.

"JESTEŚ GORSZA NIŻ TEN GŁUPI RÓŻOWY KOŃ!" Wypowiedział jego ostatnie słowa zanim torba się zamknęła.

"Ciemno tu jak w dupie u murzyna!"

* * *

Pinkie Pie była już blisko jej celu. Niestety ku jej zdziwieniu widziała tylko dwoje kucyków. W dodatku to nie były jej przyjaciółki. W drugim dodatku te kuce się obściskiwały!

"Oh, no weźcie..." Mamrotała pod nosem. Kucyki wcale nie zwracały na nią uwagi. Były zbyt zajęte sobą.

Pinkie także nigdzie nie widziała koca, który powinien być rozłożony na trawie.

"O, chwila." Kilka metrów dalej zauważyła koc i kolejne duże drzewo.

"Oopsie, doopsie! Nie to drzewo! Hehehe!" Z chichotem ruszyła w stronę _tym razem_ poprawnego drzewa.

Lecz i tam zobaczyła dwoje kucyków. Na szczęście to były jej przyjaciółki i nie obściskujące się... ee.. Na szczęście nie były to kolejne kuce obściskujące się, tylko jej przyjaciółki.

"Pinkie Pie!" Krzyknęła Rarity radośnie, gdy ją ujrzała. Szybko wstała i podbiegając do niej, objęła ją w uścisku. Applejack niestety już dawno usnęła i nie doczekała się ujrzenia swojej różowej przyjaciółki.

"A... gdzie jest Dashie i Fluttershy?" Spytała Pinkie rozglądając się z nadzieją, że je dostrzeże.

"Długa historia." Odparła Rarity.

"O, a jeśli już mówimy o historii, to mam ją do opowiedzenia." Pinkie powiedziała z radością w jej głosie.

"Może jutro. Jest już późno, a cały piknik jednak się nie udał." Odpowiedziała Rarity. "Nie bój się, spróbujemy kiedy indziej." Dodała na pocieszenie.

"Dzięki Rarity." Dwie klacze ostatni raz się przytuliły i jednorożec zaczęła wracać, lecz zatrzymała się w drodze.

"A no tak, Applejack..." Mruknęła pod nosem i podeszła do pomarańczowej klaczy.

"Masz, użyj tego." Powiedziała Pinkie Pie podając jej wiadro pełne zimnej wody.

Rarity ustawiła wiadro nad głową klaczy i wylała na nią zawartość. Chyba nie trzeba tłumaczyć czym to poskutkowało.

"RARITY DO KOBYŁY NĘDZY! Oh... Hej Pinks..." Applejack zauważając różową klacz lekko się zarumieniła, przez to, że przy niej krzyczała na jednorożec.

"Hej AJ! A teraz wstawaj, jutro mam ci do opowiedzenia coś naaaaprawdę ekscytującego!" Powiedziała Pinkie energicznie i po podniesieniu pomarańczowej klaczy, podskakując udała się do swojego domu.

"Więc... Twilight ją znalazła?" Spytała Applejack, gdy różowa klacz zniknęła im z oczu.

"Przyszła tu sama, więc zgaduję, że nie." Odparła.

"Wracajmy do siebie, jest już naprawdę późno." Powiedziała Applejack zauważając, że księżyc zaczął wschodzić.

"Racja." Klacze rozeszły się do siebie, nawet nie ruszając się, by posprzątać wszystko co zostało po ich 'nieudanym' pikniku.

"Ehh... zawsze tak jest." Powiedział draconequus pojawiając się przy kocu. Specjalnie się ubrał w strój francuskiej sprzątaczki, bo ostatnio każdy piknik kończył się tym, że wszystkie rzeczy zostawały na miejscu. Naprawdę, żaden kuc nie ruszył zada, by to posprzątać. Discord postanowił wspomóc dobrą sprawę i posprzątać ten bałagan.

"Kogo ja próbuję oszukać." Dodał po chwili, a w jego dłoniach pojawiły się worki ze śmieciami.

"Przecież jestem władcą chaosu." Wysypał z worków zawartość i śmiejąc się złowrogo, teleportował się z powrotem do domku Fluttershy.

Discord jest zły. Właśnie _wszedł_ na trawnik, na który _nie było wolno _wchodzić.

* * *

Twilight nie miała zamiaru już iść pod to drzewo, gdzie był piknik, a poza tym jest już zbyt późno, więc może wszyscy sobie poszli. Miała też swój nowy obiekt do badań, co trochę ratowało jej dzień, który okazał się być całkowitą katastrofą. Miała jeszcze tylko nadzieję, że Spike dobrze zaopiekował się biblioteką podczas jej nieobecności. Trzymała także w magii słoik, w którym znajdował się jej obiekt.

Była już blisko biblioteki. Wszystko na zewnątrz wyglądało w jak najlepszym porządku, więc może jednak Spike dotrzymał słowa. Twilight zdecydowanie pomyśli nad tym, czy być może częściej nie dawać Spike'owi popilnować biblioteki. Nie licząc tego kiedy ma ona iść na piknik, bo na niego _nie pójdzie_.

Z uśmiechem na twarzy otworzyła drzwi, weszła do środka i zamknęła je za sobą. Miała nadzieję, że wnętrze będzie wyglądać tak jak na zewnątrz, w co trochę wierzyła. Ale jak zapaliła światło wszystkie jej nadzieje się rozwiały. W środku był istny bałagan. Wszystkie książki były porozrzucane po podłodze i kuchenka się paliła!

"SPIIIIIIIIKEEEE!" Wrzasnęła tak głośno jak tylko potrafiła.

"T-Tak, Twilight?" Spytał smok wychodząc niepewnie zza ściany.

"Zgadnij co zrobię jeśli tego wszystkiego nie posprzątasz..." Powiedziała groźnie. Mały smok przełknął ślinę i już bał się tego co go spotka. Mrówka w słoju zaczął się cicho śmiać.

"Uuu... stary, ale masz przejebane."

**The End...?**


End file.
